1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Western-style toilet bowl seat equipped a far infrared lamp, and more particularly to the Western-style toilet bowl seat equipped with far infrared lamp in which electromagnetic waves radiating from the far infrared lamp are emitted to the vulva of a woman and the penis of a man while users are sitting on a toilet bowl for movements or urination to always maintain their genitals. The waves also are emitted to anus, to treat and prevent hemorrhoids by bettering the blood circulation at the region of the anus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Western-style toilet bowl seat refers to a seat on which users are sitting on for movements or urination.
As such, Western-style toilet bowl seats for movements or urination having various functions have been the subject of many filed patent applications.
Namely, a toilet bowl seat for reducing the quantity of flush water, a toilet bowl seat equipped with a washing device, self-erection device for the toilet bowl seat, a bidet for washing the anus, etc.,
However, such a toilet bowl seat having the conventional construction mentioned above, did not have any apparatus which emits electromagnetic waves of far infrared rays (refers to the invisible wavelength of the rays of the sun, i.e. long electromagnetic waves; which are the essential rays during the growth of all the living things and is the mysterious light enabling to increase the combination with oxyhemoglobin and to activate the growth of cells together with the enlargement of minute blood vessels) to the genitals (more essential for women than for men) and the anus. As the result, the conventional toilet bowl seat had the drawback that users' genitals and anus could not be cleanly maintained all the time.
Further, if users sit on the toilet bowl for a long time, the structure of a human body impedes the circulation of the blood in the region of the anus, which leads to the attack of hemorrhoids. In this circumstances, the conventional toilet bowl seat had no means having technical constructions enabling to treat the hemorrhoids through the radiation of electromagnetic waves by using far infrared rays.